


Opie

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Opietober Saga [2]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Opie - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: 1920s, Babies, Cemetery, Creepy Cruises, Creepy Elevator, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Día de los Muertos | Day of the Dead, F/F, F/M, Flappers, Flashbacks, Ghosts, Halloween, Inktober 2018, Macabre, Mexican Folklore - Freeform, Mexican Horror, Opietober, Origin Stories, Pastel Gore, Spooktober, Supernatural Elements, spooktober2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 10,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: When Frida learned that she got her optimistic attitude from her ancestor, she'll go to the library to learn about her ancestor.





	1. Prologue

[Frida's House]

The alarm clock buzzed. Why was the alarm clock buzzing? Frida groaned. Mrow? The black cat shoved itself under her nose obtrusively.

"Alright Magdalena, alright," she pushed Magdalena away and turned off the alarm clock.

Mrow! Magdalena cried more urgently shoving herself under her arm.

"I know, Mags," Frida shoved the cat away again and sat up. As she stood Magdalena jumped from the bed and incessantly threw herself against her shins purring loudly."Okay," Frida scooped cat food from a bag and poured it rattling into the tin dish on the floor.

"Are you kidding ME!! OKAY GOTTA GO!

Frida put on her white shirt, red dress, goggles, white socks and black boots.


	2. You think I'm Optimistic

[Leone Middle School, Hallway]

Frida opens her locker when she heard a evil girl voice.

"Hello Frida"

Frida turned around and saw Zoe Aves.

"Zoe Aves what are you doing here?!"

"I was wondering that....you wrote a essay about your ancestor!"

"Yes, but come on! i do have a ancestor"

"Oh really because i have a ancestor who stole the other girls' valentines"

"I have a ancestor who is cheerful, optimistic and outgoing and rides a penny farthing."

But Zoe growled

"Now what's with the commotion"

"Manny i must tell you something, you think i get my optimistic personality from my ancestor."

"What nooooo."

"Ugh i knew it, Manny i need to go to the library"

"Someday SHE WILL PAY!!!"

[Library]

Frida founds a old book which is belong to her ancestor.

"Manny i think i found something"

"Frida i don't think this book belong to Opie Nunez"

Frida showed a old picture to Manny.

"That is Opie Nunez she's a great lady."

"I can't wait to see the look on Zoe's stupid face when she see this"

Frida opened the book causing the bats to fly out of the page.

Frida gulped and started reading.


	3. Welcome to Miracle City

1926

"Hello Juan Manuel."

"Aaaaah!! Tito Julio what are you doing!?" The snobby man leaned in to the nervous man. In the hallway of Miracle City's high school stood two teens. Tito Julio was short tempered and looked vaguely like a young TJ. Juan Manuel was intelligent for his age and looked vaguely like a young Manny Rivera.

"Oh i was wondering, your teacher made you take care of a baby"

"What you don't understand i never take care of a baby before."

"Hi" Juan Manuel turned to see… Frida Suarez? But, no, this girl had wore a bonnet, white dress and mary jane shoes, and had no blue hair. This was a different Suarez. But Tito Julio laughed at Opie "Stay out of this, Suarez. I don't have time to deal with a toddler like you.."

Opie hugged Tito Julio much to his dismay.

"Don't you dare"

Opie giggled.

"I don't like babies"

A moment of science passed between the high school boys. Tito Julio walked away, muttering to himself.

"My name's Juan Manuel."

The toddler girl smiled. "Opie."


	4. Opie Meets Magdalena and Marisol

"…I STILL can't believe you're turning two!"

Opie nodded

Juan Manuel facepalmed.

"Don't even think about it"

"Okay keep it together Juan Manuel today is Opie's 2nd birthday i mean what's the worst that could happen."

Juan Manuel opened the door and saw a dumb blonde and a goth girl laughing.

"Juan Manuel come meet a baby who's gonna be living with us"

"Wait what!?"

"Would be nice to have Opie's lively personality around the house." 

Juan Manuel turned to look at Opie, unimpressed.

"…Seriously?"

"Uh-oh!"

"Uh-oh is right, we had to perform the birthday ritual."

First, the birthday song

Then, open the present

Last, playing the game.


	5. Fantine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opie founds a old doll which was belong to a abused girl.

Opie founds a black haired doll wearing a tattered dress.

"Opie" a creepy girl voice said

"Uh-oh" Opie said

"It's me Fantine and i was named after my owner who died" a creepy girl voice said

Opie has a idea.

Later....

Opie showed Fantine's doll to Juan Manuel Rivera, Marisol and Magdalena, but they were scared of it.

"Opie i gotta ask, where did you get it." Juan Manuel Rivera asked

"I got it from the attic" Opie said

"Huh what's this" Marisol said

"Fantine, a girl who was bullied for making a doll" Magdalena said

"Yes" Opie said

"And she used to friends with a rich girl until her mother ruin everything." Juan Manuel Rivera said.

Opie, Marisol and Magdalena nodded.

They soon heard a creepy yet beautiful song.

"That's how!" Juan Manuel Rivera told the others. "Follow that creepy song!"

Juan Manuel Rivera and his friends soon went to follow the trail of the tune.But it turns out a 4 year old mexican girl turned a old dresser into a macabre dollhouse.

"Dolores what are you doing here" Juan Manuel said

"I turned this old dresser into a dollhouse" Dolores said

Marisol, Magdalena, Opie and Juan Manuel facepalmed.


	6. Opie Theme Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a song about a baby girl who goes into misadventures in 1920s' Mexico.

[Creepy ragtime music playing as Opie riding a 1800's bike with her cat chasing her.] 

[Opie and her friends walking down the hill with a black furred dog awakes]

[Opie hugged her teddy bear]

[Juan Manuel scared]

[Magdalena gives Marisol a umbrella]

[Abel and Maribel playing a piano and trumpet which annoys Mr. Chapi.]

[Dalia licks her arm, butterfly transition]

[Cute hearts singing Opie]

[Opie and her friends continued walking]

[Thunder crash]

[Opie giggles]

[Wilhelm scream]

[Woman scream]

[Man scream]

[Baby cooing]

Man: Opie!

Woman: Opie!

Everybody: Opie?!

[Opie laughs] 

[Nickelodeon Opie]


	7. The Legend of Boo-racle City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween and Juan Pedro and his friends are invited to a party, but something's scary happen to them

"Oh, I hate Halloween!" The landlord cried out as he ran out of the kitchen after opening the fridge and saw a severed head. 

"I love Halloween..." Marisol smiled. She soon came into the dining room.

Everyone appeared to be handling some pumpkins.

"Excellent fake blood, Dolores," Marisol approved. "Add some molasses for consistency."

"How are the Jack-O-Lanterns coming?" 

"Check this out." Elijah smirked as she and the others showed them which were rather graphic and bloody.

"Hmm... I'd put some more blood here, a few more gashes on this one, knock out a tooth, add some looseness to those scabs, and deepen the head wound." 

"Halloween's kinda crazy with a spooky girl like you." Juan Manuel nervously smirked.

"Cat's meow!" Magdalena beamed. "I'm so glad we're invited to Tio Julio's halloween party at his house." 

"OMG my parents told me to babysit my crazy siblings while they're going to a Dia de Los Muertos Party" Dolorita said 

"AUGH!" The landlord yelled out. "I HATE HALLOWEEN!"

"The land lord must've found the severed limbs." Magdalena commented.

"Seven minutes 'til sunset!" Dolores squealed as she got in a creepy doll costume. 

Maribel and Abel soon came out in their costumes. 

Maribel was dressed as a cat while Abel was dressed as a dog.

"Ay Que Linda"

"Meet Baby Teddy Bear"

"Hi!~" Opie cooed as she walked in a teddy bear costume.

And where this caused the Equihua twins and their parents to go 'Aw!'.

"The landlord crying in the bathroom?" Maribel asked 

"Juan Manuel, Maridora, you coming?!" 

Juan Manuel and Maridora soon came out in their ghostly 1920s costumes.

Everyone screamed

"Oh no"

"We're a ghostly dancing couple"

"I hope so, now, come on, let's go outside." 

Everyone nodded and soon came downstairs as the sun was going down, and where this time, the landlord didn't need to participate.

"Candy! Candy! Candy! Candy! Candy!" The kids chanted as they came outside.

"Good luck!" the landlord's niece told him.

And where after getting dressed in their costumes, that's what they did.

Marisol came out dressed as a creepy girl.

Magdalena was dressed as a ghost flapper.

"Marisol i forget did i just use face paint"

"Actually you painting your face white."

"Great idea Marisol"

Marisol facepalmed.


	8. The Elevator Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juan Manuel and Opie discovered an old elevator was haunted by the ghost of a abused girl

"No! No! No!"

"Come on Juan Manuel." Magdalena said.

Juan Manuel and Marisol facepalmed

"No! There is no way they won't let you go to a old creepy elevator." She said.

"Why not? The elevator is......"

Thunder crash and woman scream

"....Safe?"

"So have you ever heard of a sad and tragic tale of The Elevator Girl"

Magdalena shakes her head.

"Fine, it was a dark and stormy night there was a little girl named Marisara whose parents died and she was forced to be a wealthy woman's slave until one day she meets a nice man, her life change forever"

"Then what happened"

"But the rich girls find out that Marisara got married so they beat her and trapped her into an old elevator."

"Oh no it gets worse"

"Legend has it whoever goes into a old elevator"

Thunder crash

Opie and Magdalena scream

Later.....

"How about, let's do rock, paper, scissor to decide, the last one out will go first" Magdalena said

"Seriously guys! The three of you did this on purpose!" Juan Manuel said

Ten awful minutes had passed when the elevator door opens to the first floor.

"Well, i'm going" Juan Manuel and Opie enters the elevator "Pray for my safety guys" He wave his hand goodbye and the door closes.

4th floor dings open, nothing happened, he shrugs his shoulder and press button number 2

2nd floor dings open, nothing there as expected, so again he continues by pressing number 6, and while the elevator is ascending.

6th floor dings open, still nothing, he continues by pressing number 2 again

2nd floor dings open, there's still nothing but Juan Manuel notice that the air becomes chillier, but of course, in his rational mind, it's only natural since its still winter. He sighs and press the number 10 button, the door started to close but before it's fully shut, he heard his name being called by a cold voice from an empty corridor, and in that moment, a pinch of horror hits him.

10th floor dings open, nothing there, he sighs and press number 5 button. Beads of sweat starts to form on his temple as he sings a song to Opie to distract himself from the cold he was feeling while waiting for the next floor 

5th floor dings open, and all hell breaks loose from Juan Manuel's inside 

'Do not look or talk to the person who'll enter the 5th floor'

A person enters the elevator and everything became eerily quiet, Juan Manuel gulped and Opie presses the number 1 button, and decided to stare at the buttons as the door closes.

If you push the 1st floor button but instead of going down, you starts to ascend back to the 10th floor then the ritual is correct and successful' 

"Are you kidding me?!" Juan Manuel internally shouts as he choose to just close his eyes and tries to calm his pulsating nerves down while waiting for the door to open at the tenth floor. He heard the elevator ding sound, so he open his eyes slowly to be met by the hotel's fancy corridor but without the lights, the only thing he can clearly see is a red cross.

'The otherworld looks the same as the last place you are from, but there are no lights, the only thing you'll see is a red cross in the distance.'

"Hello?" 

A creepy girl's voice from the back woke him from his stupor and everything dawns on him—he's in the otherworld, the so-called human just talked to him, right now

Opie and Juan Manuel walks away from the elevator. His heart skips a beat for a split second when he heard a soft melodic hum coming from two steps behind him.

"Can you help me?"

"Uh-oh"

The voice was heard near his left ear, making him lightly gasp as he felt the frigid breath near his neck, cold sweats starts to drip down on the side of his cheek as he was frozen in place with only one thing in his mind. Juan Manuel and Opie sprint towards the elevator, he immediately and simultaneously press the number 4 button with force, till he hear footsteps coming towards the elevator.

To go back in the real world, get to the same elevator you used to get there, press the buttons in the same order you used to travel. This should take you to the fifth floor.' 

Juan Manuel chanted it like a mantra as he hears the steps getting nearer, then a pang of relief made his knees feels weak as he watches the elevator shuts. He sits in the floor near the elevator buttons, collecting himself up and watches the number descends to four

4th floor dings open, and Juan Manuel's heart stops again as he saw the red cross.He presses the number 2 button and the door shuts

2nd floor dings open, and he is back on the same scene, but this time the shadow gets a step closer,Juan Manuel felt pressured and horrified at the same time and Opie pushed the abused 6 button.

6th floor dings open, he sees the red cross again and the shadow gets another step closer, where he can now identify its form Opie pressing number 2 button

2nd floor dings open, Juan Manuel didn't waste a second to punch in the number 10 button without looking forward because he know that it'll be the same scene

10th floor dings open, the red cross still there but the shadow was gone,Juan Manuel presses the number 5 button, and slides down tiredly as he watches the elevator floor descends 

5th floor dings open, and Juan Manuel swears that he saw the ghost of a abused girl, standing in front of the elevator wearing a gentle yet creepy smile that sends shiver through his body, their eyes met and he suddenly feels nauseous by looking at the eyes, grayish blue orbs stares coldly at him before he heard the ever so soft voice of the child.

"Hi..."

Juan Manuel forced himself to press the number 1 button, steps back at the far corner and looks at anywhere but the figure in front of him, the door slowly closes and lead him to his last floor, the floor that decides if he's back or has been taken away

The floor starts to descend and stops at 2nd floor for 3 seconds before it started ascending again, from 3rd to 4th then back to 5th

Juan Manuel jumps on his feet and press the number 6, 7, 8, and 9. The elevator didn't stop at 6th and he watches as it continues to 7th, 8th, but at the 9th floor, it stops again for another 3 seconds, then it started to descend, making Juan Manuel heaves out a shaky breath, he slumps down on the floor tiredly with his hand covering his stressed face

1st floor dings open, and Juan Manuel and Opie looks up to see the worried looks on his friends faces in front of the elevator entrance.

Juan Manuel saws the picture of the girl, his eyes widen as he stares at the picture of a 11 years old with long black hair, grayish blue eyes, that looks exactly as the one theu saw on the elevator game

"Marisara Sanchez" Juan Manuel absentmindedly pronounce the name

'Hello...'

The soft melodic voice rings in his mind.


	9. Her Name is Opie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frida went to the cemetery to remember her great grandma Opie.

Carmela turned off the main road and into Miracle City Cemetery, pulling into a parking space. She shook her head at how empty the parking lot was. Today of all days, she thought, this place should be busy.

She gave the baby burial gown to Frida and the flowers to Anita and Nikita, then led the girls along to her destination. Off in the distance, she saw a troop of Girl Scouts out planting flags on unadorned graves.

“What is this, Mom?” Frida asked.

“Today is Opie Day, girls. Today we honor those who express themselves through singing and dancing. People like your great grandmother.”

They stopped in front of a simple white headstone. A cross marked the top of it; underneath it read:

OPIE NUNEZ-SUAREZ

1924

2007

Baby burial gowns and basket of flowers already sat in front of it. “I see my sister has been here already,” Carmela said as she planted the baby burial gown and placed the flowers next to her sister.

Frida clears her throat before she said.

"Her name is Opie, she was optimistic and fun loving and she drives everyone crazy, but deep inside, she loves her roommates."

Frida puts a guitar on Opie's grave.

"I'll never forget you Opie"


	10. Picture Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opie and her friends are trying to take a picture with ghostly results.

[1920s ragtime music plays. Opie, Marisol, Magdalena, Juan Manuel, Maribel, Abel and Mr. Chapi put the portraits on the wall, like Man with apple on his face, a girl riding a penny farthing, a creepy black cat and a man and the ghost of a murdered bride.]

"That was awesome!"

"Everyone say cheese"

[A photographer takes a picture of Juan Manuel, Opie, Marisol, Magdalena, Maribel, Abel and Mr. Chapi, but they notice ghosts appear in photos]

[Magdalena is the first to panic, but the others (with the exception of Mr. Chapi) are quick to follow her lead.]

[They all head for shelter.]

"Mr. Chapi focus do you notice something"

"It means the ghost of a woman appear in our photo every time we take a picture, how....could....this....happen."

"Uh-oh"

"Keep it together Magdalena it's just a creepy photo."

"Chill out, Magdalena!

"There's only one way to settle this......Perform a seance"

Thunder crash and creepy laughing

"Now, everybody hold hands." Marisol instructed. "Except for you Mr. Chapi."

She waited for everyone...but Mr. Chapi... to interlock hands.

"Is there anyone who has someone specific they'd like to contact?" Marisol asked.

"Our mom's friend Creepy Carmela." Came a voice from across the room.

"Creepy Carmela it is." Maribel and Abel said.

"Do you have something that belonged to er?" Marisol asked.

He drew a newsboy cap out of his pocket. "That'll do fine." Abel decided.

"Creepy Carmela, if you are with us, I command you to come forth."

Nothing.

"Creepy Carmelo, if you can hear me, let us know."

There came a knock overhead.

"I'm scared."

But they see the ghost of a woman with black hair in a bun and wears a victorian style black dress.

"Hello"

Everybody screamed and thunder crash.


	11. Opie End Credits Theme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I create the Opie End Credits Theme. Hope you enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used Monton de Tierra

[Creepy accordion playing]

[Creepy musical saw playing]

Todos vamos a dar al final  
al lugar donde viven los muertos,  
algo debe tener de bonito  
pues nadie regresa.  
Cada día se nos pudre algún pedazo  
amanece y se nos va escurriendo el tiempo,  
todos somos ollitas quebradas, ollitas quebradas,  
cada día...  
Ha llegado por fin la partida  
lentamente me iré lentamente.  
Al final todos somos  
sólo un montón de tierra.  
Al final todos somos  
sólo un montón de tierra.

English

We are all going to give at the end  
to the place where the dead live,  
something must have nice  
because nobody returns.  
Every day we rot some piece  
dawns and the time is running out,  
we are all broken pots, broken pots,  
every day...  
The game has finally arrived  
I will slowly go slowly.  
In the end we are all  
just a lot of dirt.  
In the end we are all  
just a lot of dirt.

[Nickelodeon Productions 2018]


	12. Ghostly Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Opie finds a old book and summons the ghosts of her deceased siblings, she is beyond happy. Each sibling has their own personality, however, and they do not all have the same level of cheerfulness that Opie has.

"Alright guys the Miracle City Sibling picnic is tomorrow"

Magdalena, Marisol, Juan Manuel, Abel and Maribel cheered.

Opie said "Hello"

Juan Manuel screamed "Opie what are you doing!?

Opie pulled out a severed head of a goat that she got from a butcher shop.

"Yay"

"Um Opie tomorrow is Miracle City Sibling Picnic Day"

Opie makes a cute sad face.

"Uh-oh Opie i'm sorry but come on if you has siblings they take you to a picnic."

But Opie has a idea.

When she went to the basement she founds an old book and began reading all the pages. Then on the last page she found something tucked inside of it. It was a small photo of her family. Her family which consisted of six people, a man with black hair, a woman with dark brown hair, a teenage girl with brown hair, a pregnant teenage girl with black hair, a young man with dark brown hair, and a little girl who also had black hair. She flipped the photo and found writing on the back that read:

March 1924, the Nunez family. Dante and Ophelia Nunez age 40, Rudy Nunez age 23, Alexandra and Marifelia Nunez age 15, and Carlota Nunez age 3.

Opie noticed that Marifelia looked very familiar at that age. Starting to realize something she went down her family's gallery and searched for a photo of herself when she was born.

...

Juan Manuel, Marisol and their younger siblings were playing tennis when they saw the ghost of Carlota Nunez.

"Hello"

Juan Manuel screamed expect for Marisol.

Carlota hugged Juan Manuel.

"Get it off me!"

Magdalena was teaching her younger sister how to crochet when they see the ghosts of Alexandra and Marifelia Nunez.

Alexandra and Marifelia said "Peek a boo"

Instead of being scared, a blonde baby girl laughs.


	13. To Zoe Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the mall, Scary Carmelo meets Zoelyn Aves, the daughter of a voodoo priestess, but he learned that humans and ghosts don't mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is similar to To Eris Human.

Opie and her friends are going to the mall.

"Oh man"

"What's wrong Scary Carmelo"

"You said we're going to a maul where people get killed by a bestia feroz, now this is!"

"Magdalena went to the mall to buy some shoes."

"What shoes she bought"

"She buy shoes for us for the party"

"Well never mind"

An hour later. 

Opie said "Uh-oh"

"Hey how about some tacos"

"No"

Scary Carmelo gasped as he heard a creepy violin music. "Zoelyn"

"Zoelyn what kind of food is that?"

"Not food, witch"

Scary Carmelo, Opie, Juan Manuel and Marisol sees a tall, thin, and extremely attractive young woman. Her hair was black and slick like oil or tar, she had dark purple finger nails, and her eyes were black as well but they had a strange red twinge to them. She wore a black dress, a cloche hat, and matching shoes. She summons the spirit of Isabeau of Bavaria which scares everyone away.

"That's Zoelyn Aves, she's hot"

"Look now Casanova there she comes."

Scary Carmelo hyperventilates.

"Uh are you okay"

"I think i think i'm gonna faint"

"Carmelo just act cool"

"Got it"

Zoelyn walked to Scary Carmelo, Marisol, Juan Manuel and Opie.

"Hey Carmelo, hey Juan Manuel, Ugh hello Marisol"

Marisol growls.

"Hey Zoelyn how's that going."

"You mean ocupado increíble! that's mall talk for good, since when do you have a kid"

"Kid ha ha what kid"

Opie babbled.

"Is that so"

Opie said "Yes"

"Ay Dios Mio!! Juan Manuel Rivera you're that child's guardian!"

"Kind of?"

"That was so the bee's knees!" 

Zoe squealed "That was so the cat's meow that your parents died, Juan Manuel becomes your babysitter forever!"

"Don't rub it in"

"Would you like to see something scary"

Opie said "Yes"

"Good bye you freaks!"

"Hey Zoelyn"

"Yes Carmelo"

"You would like to have a cat's meow smoothie to me"

"Carmelo are you hitting on me"

"Uh no"

"Carmelo don't you know i fall in love with one guy"

"What guy?"

"Him!"

Zoelyn points at a black haired red skinned man who did something bad to human woman.

"Micltan how cliche well what's this guy that i don't got?"

"Skin ugh later"

Opie said "Later"

Carmelo sighed "Later"

Opie and Zoelyn play various pranks on people, until Zoelyn plays a prank on Opie (claiming "Everyone's a target"). Naturally, this makes Opie and Marisol mad and she wants to get back at Zoelyn.

Magdalena's done with her shopping and founds out that Zoelyn keep bullying people.

"I knew it"

Magdalena goes up to Zoelyn and tells her that Micltan wants to meet her at the mall's movie theater. Zoelyn goes to the theater, which is dark inside, and she sees a silhoulette that she assumes is Micltan. She goes up to him and kisses him on the cheek. But after Marisol turns the lights in the theater on, it turns that the guy Zoelyn is kissing is actually Juan Manuel, which, naturally, she's horrified/humiliated by.


	14. The Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juan Manuel gets an assignment from his teacher: make a movie of his own. However, Juan Manuel gets nervous.

MONTAGE

The word "Monday" fades in on the screen. We slowly fade in and see Juan Manuel, Marisol and Magdalena in a classroom, taking notes. This week, they learn about film. Juan Manuel is clearly the most excited one out of the trio and writes comically fasts in his notebook

"Alright class today we're learned about film making.

Ms. Melosa looks at the class, Juan Manuel is literally smiling, and accidentally writes on his desk because she isn’t looking down while taking notes. Some kids in the back of the classroom are sleeping.

"So anyway, before we wrap it up for today, do any of you have any questions?"

Juan Manuel raises his arm rapidly, and the screen fades out before you hear him ask his question.

This time with the word “Tuesday” when we fade into next day. We are again in Ms Melosa’s classroom, and Juan Manuel is still rapidly talking notes, while Marisol and Magdalena are doing it a bit slower. They also seem interested, but not as much as Juan Manuel. The guy who yesterday slept on his desk is clearly visible making a paper airplane.

Another black screen, this time with the word “Wednesday” fades in with the next day.

"Film makers like Perez, Ibarra, and Velez, wrote some great mexican horror movies. For the next two days. By analyzing some of their movies, it'll give you an idea about what we might do next week."

Juan Manuel seems eager to learn from past film makers. He continues writing as we see a series of superimposed dissolves as Juan Manuel keeps writing note by note. Even the lazy kids couldn't keep up to him. But Marisol and Magdalena are moderately caught up.

Another black screen, this time with the word “Friday” fades in.

"Alright students, you may all leave two minutes early today."

All of her students leave.

"Remember, stay out of trouble. And don't get sick over the weekend. Next week is very important."

"Come on Juan Manuel"

"Come on"

"Expect for you Mr. Rivera."

"Sorry"

"What is it, Ms. Melosa?"

"Juan Manuel, over the past few weeks, your grades are remarkable especially in film class."

"Why, thank you."

(beat)

"So what's this about?"

"I'm asking you a favor."

"Which is?"

"Since you have a strong passion for painting and film making, I would like you to make a creative movie about anything and I like to demonstrate your example to the entire class when they're about to make their own movie as next week's assignment"

"Wow, I'm being exampled."

"Well, I'm flattered that you're happy. So get to it, you have all weekend."

The school bell rings.

Marisol, Magdalena and Juan Manuel retrieve their books and stuff from their lockers. 

"So Ms Melosa decided to do you a favor."

"Yes, Magdalena."

"Oh, nice."

"Um..."

"What is it?"

"I'm sorta feeling uncomfortable presenting my movie in front of the class."

"But i saw you painting when we were kids. You weren't nervous."

"Yeah, but some of the popular boys think I'm still a joke."

"You mean...?"

"My "Painting Genius" reputation."

"Well...I'm sure you're gonna do fine."

Scene transition

"Okay. Before we made a movie, we make costumes."

Magdalena raised her hand "I'll made the costumes"

"...and we wrote scripts"

Marisol puts on her reading glasses as we begin of montage/series of shots of Marisol at work writing, and you see the clock on the wall move forward kind of fast.

"...And done"

Later, Magdalena made costumes for the actors.

"....and done"

Juan Manuel paints, Opie helped Juan Manuel make a movie and Abel and Maribel composed for the movie.

"Juan Manuel guess what i made the costumes."

"And i write the script, sorry it's hard but you need inspiration"

Juan Manuel nods and a scene translation occurs. All of them are sitting on the floor of Juan Manuel’s room while he paints a picture of Opie.

He pauses as he reached a side, and his painting from his childhood begins to play in his head, along with the clapping from the crowd. There’s a short flashback of Juan Manuel finishing his painting and thanking them all, then the screen cuts back again.

"I got it"

"Got what?"

"Ideas. I watch a mexican horror movie from the day I met you, and now I got ideas. I need to make a movie of my own."

Juan Manuel pulls a old movie camera and begins to create it, a serious look on his face.

We fade to a close up of Juan Manuel's face.

"Hello class, so now I'll be presenting an mexican horror movie I created myself. Thank you Ms. Melosa. Hope you all like it. It's called "Ghostly Summer"."

The class starts to pay attention to Juan Manuel.

Film reel countdown.

Opie presents

Creepy music box playing.

Ghostly Summer.

Thunder crash and woman screams.

Some of the class giggles.

"Quiet from the back, please. Carry on."

A girl with bobbed hair and wears a school uniform who was walking to her locker, but she saws the ghost of a depressed woman with long black hair and wears a victorian style dress.

Girl shrieks and thunder crash.

The class starts paying attention

A teenage boy walks to a girl who was traumatized.

"What what is it?"

He heard a creepy music box playing

"Uh-oh"

Creepy girl jump scare and The End.

The class slowly starts to snap and applause. Juan Manuel feels proud of himself. Especially Magdalena and Marisol who are silently telling each other through nods and thumbs up that Juan Manuel did great.

"Well, Mr Rivera. You seem to follow the structure of a horror movie very well."

"Thank you."

Juan Manuel walks to his seat next to Magdalena and Marisol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss Hupida has a great grandmother who was a high school teacher.


	15. Goat's Whiskers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magdalena remembers the day she meets Marisol

1922

Magdalena decided that the true feeling of freedom was weightlessness. Being light, without extra weight to hold one’s self down.

She stared at her reflection in the glinting, and slightly grimy light of the mirror. Her hair, long enough to brush her shoulder blades only an hour before, was now chopped short, curling at her ears and stopping at the nape of her neck.

Her head was so light without all that weight. She smiled vaguely at her reflection.

Now she looked absolutely nothing like herself.

Although that was her intention in beginning the entire matter, so she supposed that was a good thing. It was strange, seeing her face without the frame of curls around it as it had been since she was a little girl.

The change was a nice one.

Magdalena thought that it made her cheeks seem a little less round and child-like. That was what she hoped at least.

Carefully she brushed the small side sweep of short little bangs away from her eyes, peering a bit closer. There certainly wouldn't be any hiding with short hair. No more curtain to hide away from the world.

Suddenly Magdalena smiled. She rather liked this.

Someone tapped her shoulder, making Magdalena jump slightly. The hairdresser arched an eyebrow.

Magdalena blushed. “Oh, sorry.”

Quickly she pulled a five dollar bill from her purse and gave it to the man. He took it and left, obviously done with her.

Magdalena heaved a small sigh. Well, it was what it was.

It wasn’t as though there were any going back now.

She gave a slight pause, and then tucked her hat back on, over her newly short hair. Magdalena knew that she would have to get people’s reaction sooner than later, but still, she wanted to avoid a comment at the very first time she stepped out onto the street.

Magdalena exhaled. All of a sudden, she wondered what in the world she had gotten herself into.

She set off, determined to stop thinking so much.

The door clingled closed behind her.

There was something about dressing one’s body up that was ever so satisfying. Almost as if a beaded dress and bright lipstick could change who you were entirely.

Or at least, it made you feel different, even if it couldn’t quite turn you into someone else.

Marisol pursed her lips together, rubbing on the red lipstick that was her favorite. Carefully she rubbed her lips over one another, smearing it over the entirety of her lips.

She paused, staring at her reflection. There was something about her that seemed almost…wicked, she decided.

Well, that worked. Her red lips twisted into a grin.

Magdalena was wandering. She knew that.

All around her, the downtown was awakening, lights of shops and bars and theaters beginning to glow. There was a chill in the air. A reminder of the coming winter.

Magdalena wished that she had a heavier jacket than the light one she had brought. She tucked her hat lower over her head.

There were all sorts of people coming out, onto the streets. As if the darkening sky had drawn them out.

Men dressed in their suits and hats, walking importantly to somewhere. Women, beautiful women, with their hair curled and waved, short dresses flashing with beads in the lights.

There was one was extraordinarily beautiful. Her hair was black like a raven’s wing and cut into curls that bounced around her cheeks, and her eyes, her sparkling blue eyes, they were dancing.

For the first time, Magdalena dared to glance over at the girl. She met Magdalena’s eyes head on. Now Magdalena could actually see who she was.

Her dark raven hair was cropped short, into loose, fluttering curls that brushed at her cheekbones. She was wearing a loose, fluttering dress that was sewn with beads and stopped at her thigh.

"H-hi my name is Magdalena w-what's yours" Magdalena stuttered.

But the girl didn’t seem to find her pitiful, as she laughed softly at her words. “That’s a pretty name. Mine’s Marisol.”

“Yes. I-I’d love that.” she murmured, watching the girl’s face light up, as if she had just handed her a very thoughtful gift.

“Then let’s go.”

With that, she took Magdalena’s hand without warning, and pulled her after her.

Inside the building that Marisol had pulled her into it was rather dark. Yet, it was also bright enough to see at the same time.

So many things were happening all at once around her, and Magdalena’s head could barely process all of it.

The room was long and big, tables around the walls, framing a wide space where there were people dancing. Throwing their bodies around in a wild, undignified manner. It was dim, the only source of light coming from the small bulbs hanging on wires overhead.

There was music playing. Men with dark skin playing together on different instruments. A piano, a horn, a trumpet.

All sorts of things all together, in one big giant amount of noise that Magdalena supposed was music.

All of it; it was dizzying.

But Marisol’s hand on hers brought her back, grounding her to the real world. She smiled at Magdalena, and hesitantly Pearl returned it.

“Let’s go sit down for a moment.” she told Magdalena over all the mayhem. And gently she led Magdalena over to one row of tables and seats pushed to the side of the wall.

“So…Magdalena. Tell me something about yourself.” she said, leaning across the table. Magdalena blushed. “Hasn’t that been what I’ve been doing?”

Marisol laughed. “Nooo. I mean something fun. What do you like to do?”

Magdalena had to think for a moment. “I-I enjoy reading. Writing a bit. I'm good at sewing and cooking.” she added as an afterthought.

Marisol smiled a bit. “Multi talented.”

Magdalena blushed harder. “Not really. It’s all just something to do.”

Marisol arched an eyebrow but said nothing else. They faded into a most comfortable silence, and Magdalena took the opportunity to observe her surroundings a bit better.

The area of the room that they were in seemed to be mostly for sitting, as it contained mostly seating. People filled the seats, people both the same and different as the ones she knew. Men in polished suits and women in glittering beaded dresses, hair short to show their long necks.

They were beautiful creatures, those men and women. Though they all dulled in comparison to Marisol.

“You dance?”

Magdalena blinked, the question unexpected. “I-I- a bit, I suppose. Ballet. And a bit of ballroom dancing. Why?”

Marisol smirked. “You look like a dancer. You certainly have the grace." There was a twinkle in her eyes.

Suddenly something occurred to Magdalena. “Are-are you flirting with me?”

Marisol gave her an incredulous look. Then she began to laugh.

“Sweetheart, it all depends. But yeah, I was. In case you weren’t aware, you’re quite gorgeous.”

Magdalena’s face was on fire, she was certain of it.

“Oh, well I-I-you’re, um pretty too?”

Somehow it turned into a question.

From the look on Marisol’s face she suspected that she was trying very hard not to laugh.

“I-I’m so bad at this.” Magdalena mumbled, shoulders deflating. Marisol shook her head. “You’re doing just fine.”

“I look like a fool.”

Marisol shrugged. “You might, but then most people do. You shouldn’t spend your time worrying about it. Just-dance with me.”

Magdalena swallowed. “They probably don’t waltz in here though.”

Marisol laughed. “Not even a little bit. Don’t worry. I’ll show you what to do.”

She held out a delicate hand towards Magdalena.

Waiting.

Magdalena bit her lip. Then she placed her hand into Marisol’s warm one, and let herself smile. “All right then. Lead the way.”

Dancing in the bar was a whirlwind. And it was nothing like ballroom dancing.

All the strange people, pressed together in a large room, stomping and kicking and twirling around. A band played fast music, something Magdalena had never heard before.

Her heart was beating wildly. Marisol’s fingers curled around her own.

They were warm and soft.

Then she was pulling Magdalena out onto the dance floor, and Marisol felt her feet almost leave the ground. Dancing like this-this was bizarre and heavenly, all twisted up together. They moved together, Magdalena haphazardly following Marisol’s lead, before quickly catching onto the steps.

This had been quite a night.

The stars are sparkling.

She was tall and slender, with light tan skin and light blonde hair. Magdalena had the cutest blue eyes she had ever seen.

She was heart flutteringly beautiful.

They had taken a turn down the way that led to the expensive houses, mansions. Painted in bright colors and trimmed in white.


	16. Sister Pact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scary Carmelo tried to earn back Maribel's trust.

We begin this one in the sky as Carmelo's shadow flies into the air and lands on the ground creating lots and lots of flames. 

"Hey Carmelo"

Carmelo sees Iganio.

"Iganio why are you wearing a diaper"

"I'm your guardian angel"

Iganio plays a harp

"Now don't blew it"

"This is it"

But Iganio sings as Carmelo is losing his concentration.

~If you want to join the Poise Posse listen to me~

"Iganio no singing you gonna get that song stuck in my head?!"

"Uh-oh"

~There is really only one thing you always have to be.~

We are in Scary Carmelo's room and Marisabel is singing to him as Carmelo wakes up.

"Maria Isabela Equihua Don't sing that song!?"

Maribel was wearing a grayish pink dress.

"All ready for my audition"

"What are you talking about?"

"My Poise Posse Audition"

Maribel spins. "It's today and it's important"

.......

"Carmelo you promise you take care of everything"

"When?"

"A year ago!"

So we HIT THE FLASHBACK as we head to a stage as a blond man in a tux is dancing on stage with Claire Caron from music class and they finish in style as the Poise Posse and the girls cheer while Claire gives Maribel eye contact and an evil smile.

Maribel growled "Claire Caron"

"Next Up is Maria Isabel Equihua"

"Well we're up"

Maribel is dancing with Jacobo Jarabe's older brother named Puberto who has a grayish blue tuxedo, pink bow tie and newsboy cap. 

So they appear on stage and attempt to dance; and they doing a decent job until the doors fling open and Carmelo races in and scare the dancers while spraying cheese all over Maribel and Puberto Jarabe and messing up the stage in general. 

"Aaaah cheese i'm allergic Dairy!?"

"Uh-oh that's not good"

Maribel growled "Carmelo!"

"Oh hey Maribel"

Maribel is so peeved off that she screams and destroys the entire theater in the process in one huge explosion.

"Note to self don't upset Maribel"

The black lady judge (who is nameless) wearing a green dress and clipboard.

"Maria Isabel Equihua to be a member of the Poise Posse you must keep your cool at all times."

Carmelo whistles

"Even if the world is collapsing around you i'm sorry ME"

Maribel is mad as a rabid dog

"Maribel Mad?!"

"This year's newsest member is Claire Caron."

Claire even gets a jackhammer background picture of herself at the newest member stamped on the screen. Maribel is mad on the split screen as the girls pop for Claire.

Maribel blows him off as Carmelo promises to give her an escort for next year's audition as Carmelo records it on his tape player which segues back to reality.

"I know just a man for that"

"Iganio have you have been to Poise Posse"

"Oh you mean-If you want to the...."

"Iganio no! I don't wanna get that song stuck in my head"

We hit the flashback where Carmelo promises Maribel the escort and we see Iganio looking on from a wall as Carmelo puts the recorder into the back pocket. Iganio grabs the recorder and speaks into the recorder that Iganio will help Carmelo because he expects him to go back on his word as we segues back into reality.

"Uh-oh"

"Aaaaah Giant moth!"

Carmelo ponders the next step

"So how did i look"

"That should do it"

So we head outside to the sidewalk as Maribel goes to a trashcan and opens it.

"I won't need this dress"

"Well well well hello Maribel i thought we walk to your audition together as a newest member i like to support eager young candidates."

"No thanks i rather be tired full of air"

So we cut to the street as Carmelo is driving his bicycle with Iganio. Iganio is singing to screw Carmelo in the head as he is heading for the construction zone and he swevres to the right and ramps off the man hole cover and they fly into the trees.

"I think i broke my-"

"Shh listen"

"So who's your escort"

"Escort?"

"Oh don't tell me you still don't have one"

"Well Carmelo promises me he'll get me a elegant, cool and in control escort you'll ever meet"

"You mean Mr. Jarabe from last year he's been auditioning since his brother was born like last year and then a third person that popped into his mind."

"Uh-oh"

"Calm and collected never lose your cool"

"Well Carmelo will do that who knews how much it means to me"

"Yeah right Ha! you're gonna fail"

Maribel growled

"No no don't lose your cool not yet"

Claire laughs 

"Ta ta"

Carmelo drops down from the tree as Carmelo proclaims that he has the perfect escort for him and Iganio drops down.

Maribel seems to accept this and we segue to Maribel behind the curtain seeing the lady judge from earlier and the Poise Posse and she looks nervous. She is also wearing purple gloves. Maribel goes over and Carmelo assures her that things will be all right. Maribel then yells at Carmelo to get a tuxedo and Carmelo waves it off. So Kick goes over to a table which has a container of black paint and sewing machine. So Carmelo sews a tuxedo.

So Carmelo offers Maribel her hand and Maribel is frightened that she'll fail for sure.Carmelo assures her that she won't and it's time to be awesome. So the curtain opens and out comes Maribel and Carmelo hand in hand.

"A ghost's her escort she'll fail for sure bye bye Maribel"

So Maribel does her pose and then motions to Carmelo to do the same. Carmelo is confused about the entrance so he does some flips and kneels down which impresses the judge. 

So they hold hands and they dance.

"Sing the song"

"the song"

"You don't the words"

"The words i-i do know the words thanks Iganio"

"You're welcome"

Carmelo tried to sing.

"You can do it"

"Failure"

Carmelo then somehow sings better and Claire is peeved off now as she storms off and the judge is so dense that she doesn't hear her nor see her. So goes Claire backstage and undoes a rope leading to a background scene. 

Carmelo notices this right away and dodges it keeping Maribel away. 

"Oh no"

"It's okay this is the music i can dance follow my lead"

So Claire continues to untie ropes to scene props and Carmelo/Maribel keep dodging them. Then she splatters cans of paint onto the stage; but a human and a ghost keep dodging them.

Another stage background prop is lowered and Carmelo and Maribel end up in between the window section as Claire rips her own hair and hat out.

Claire then notices her one saving grace as there is a rope leading to the ceiling chandelier. So Claire shakes complete with Hanna Barbara teeth chattering sound effects as a human and a ghost continue to dance and Claire has that evil look on her face as she unties the rope and lets the chandelier go.

And Carmelo dodges it easily as the chandelier springboards Carmelo and Maribel into the air and they land perfectly in the center of the stage and they finish the song.

The judge calls this the most unbelievable display she has ever seen and Maribel sulks in defeat; but the judge calls this amazing and points out that she didn't care when the world collapsed around them. 

"Welcome to the Poise Posse"

Claire is now peeved off.

They show Maribel's jackhammered picture on the screen.

Claire storms in and blows off Maribel because she was supposed to lose her temper and fail. 

The judge notices it right away and Claire is dismissed from the Poise Posse for turning against everything they stand for. 

UH OH! Claire throws a tanturm and does the puppy dog face as she stamps her feet and a board with a bucket of red paint flies into the air and lands right on her head.


	17. One Creepy Cruise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opie and her friends are going to a cruise which is haunted by ghosts.

"Alright guys we're going......on a cruise!"

Opie and Magdalena cheers expect for Juan Manuel and Marisol

"Don't tell me we're going on a cruise to calm ourselves down"

Opie babbled.

"I know Opie we tried to calm down and now everyone knows a cruise is haunted by ghosts."

Thunder crash

Magdalena, Juan Manuel and Opie scream expect for Marisol.

"Legend has it their ghosts haunt this cruise after they died in a tragic accident."

Magdalena gasped "So what happened"

Thunder crash

"Uh-oh"

"Uh-oh is....[thunder crash] RIGHT!!!"

"Oh no oh no oh no"

They went to a room and close the door.

Opie, Juan Manuel, Magdalena and Marisol panting while sweating.

"Maybe we should split up"

They nodded.

Marisol and Opie were standing near the buffet table. 

Opie babbled.

"I'm so excited"

Juan Manuel slowly opened the creaking door.

"Uh-oh," he said. He looked around the room filled with stuffed animal heads, paintings, a fireplace, and dark wooden furniture. The room was lit by a fire, giving it a dark red glow.

"This is the main room where it's been happening," Magdalena said quietly.

Magdalena see the portrait of a little girl.

"Juan Manuel do you notice something"

"Notice what?"

Juan Manuel looked at the painting, only to see that the little girl inside had disappeared.

"Uh, Magdalena?" Juan Manuel spoke up.

Magdalena screamed when she saw blood tripping from the ceiling. She looked up to see where it came from. Blood started flowing from the mouths of the stuffed animal heads on the walls. Juan Manuel and Magdalena in the room screamed as fire shot out of the fireplace.

"ANCIENT SINS. ANCIENT SINS. ANCIENT SINS," the animal heads began to chant. Books, furniture, and antique weapons flew around Magdalena and Juan Manuel. The chandelier above them crackled dangerously.

"Juan Manuel, what is this?!" Magdalena yelled.

"I don't know what's happening?!," Juan Manuel murmured. The bottle of water in his hand shattered, and they screamed again.

"Finally some peace and quiet"

"Warisol!"

"Opie can't you see i'm relaxing."

"Yay"

Marisol facepalmed

"ANCIENT BLOOD AND BLACKENED SKIES. THE FOREST DARK SHALL ONCE MORE RISE," the animal heads chanted.

"What do we do?!" Magdalena yelled, shaking Juan Manuel by the collar. "What do we do?!"

"Don't worry!" Juan Manuel shouted. "At least it can't get any worse!"

The fire flamed up again, and Juan Manuel and Magdalena quickly hid underneath a table. A giant black skeleton stepped out of the fire. A body formed around the skeleton- one of a woman.

"I smell...A AVES!?" The woman yelled.

"Uh-oh"

"Quick this way!"

Opie was nearby at the buffet table, repeatedly sticking a fondue stick underneath the chocolate fountain and cheese fountain.

"Opie, listen to me," Marisol walked over, placing her hands in her shoulders/ "You in a mood. Put the fondue fork down."

A ghostly moan lightly to get everyone's attention.

"Uh-oh"

Opie and Marisol see a black skeleton.

"Aaaaah!"

Muscles and flesh formed into a little girl with black hair.

"Hello"

Marisol and Opie screamed

"Have you seen my father"

Marisol and Opie nodded nervously.

"I'm king of the world!"

But a ghostly bird took a man.

Magdalena was still leading Juan Manuel through the halls, the two of them being chased by the angry ghost.

"Hurry! To the pool!" Magdalena yelled.

Magdalena was wearing a pink bathing suit and a teal hat.

Juan Manuel was wearing a black and white striped bathing suit.

Magdalena and Juan Manuel go swimming, but the angry ghost woman scares them.


	18. The Ghostly Odd Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chakal moves to Casa de Macabre after Juan Manuel and Opie redecorate his house.

Chakal was about to order something when he heard Opie and Juan Manuel laughing.

Chakal mentally cursed inside his head. "Rivera! Suarez!"

But Juan Manuel and Opie appear behind Chakal

"Hey Chakal"

"Rivera what are you doing!?"

"Chakal guess what we finished redecorate your house while you're out"

Opie babbled.

"RIVERA!!!"

"Uh-oh"

"Uh-oh is right Opie i think Chakal's getting mad at us"

Chakal said with a demonic voice "GET OUT!!!"

Opie transition

"Guys guess what.....i-i made Chakal a little mad."

Magdalena, Marisol, Maribel and Abel gasped expect for Mr. Chapi.

Magdalena said "Aww Chakal is so grumpy"

Door bell rings.

Opie opened the door.

Opie said "Uh-oh"

Juan Manuel said "Chakal what are you doing here"

Chakal said "My house was redecorated so i have to stay here"

Opie and Juan Manuel gulped.

Opie transition

Opie takes Chakal to her room.

Opie babbled

"What a dump"

Opie pouts


	19. Ghost Who Coming to Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marisol tried to impress her rival with the help of Opie, Juan Manuel and Magdalena.

Juan Manuel counted in Spanish "diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno" as he paints something.

Juan Manuel sighed and Opie babbled.

Juan Manuel said "I know Opie when i was your age i discovered that i have a talent to draw and paint and my parents find out about this,but they think i'm a art genius"

Opie babbled

"You know what Opie from this day forward i will not let scary things happen to me again!"

Crowd cheers

But Marisol appear behind Opie and Juan Manuel.

"Hey guys"

Opie and Juan Manuel screamed

"I need your help"

"What is it Marisol"

"It's my rival from middle school"

Opie and Juan Manuel look confused.

"We just don't get it"

Marisol facepalmed

"Chloe was the most popular girl in Miracle City."

Opie said "Uh-oh"

"Uh-oh is right Marisol"

"When we were in middle school, we have a contest, but Chloe cheated."

Opie blows a raspberry.

"And now I'm inviting my middle school rival to a dinner party at Casa De Macabre tonight"

Thunder crash

Opie, Juan Manuel and Magdalena screamed.

Door bell rings.

"I'll get it"

But when Marisol opens the door, she saws a blonde haired girl with a grayish brown dress.

"Chloe"

"Marisol"

Opie babbles

Chloe screamed "What the heck is it!?"

"Chloe it's just Opie"

Chloe growled.

Chloe heard someone singing with a soft voice and it was Juan Manuel who was painting.

"Ugh Juan Manuel, I mean ha ha Juan Manuel"

Chloe saws Magdalena sewing a dress for a dinner party.

Chloe mocked "Wow you look amazing love what you did to your hair"

Magdalena said "Actually back in middle school I went to the hair salon to bobbed my hair"

Chloe growled.


	20. Fantasmas del Amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juan Manuel, Marisol and Magdalena found out that Opie falls in love with Jacobo Jarabe.

Opie and Juan Manuel walking as rich people making fun of them.

"Uh-oh"

"Just ignore it maybe it'll go away"

But Opie saws Maribel's escort's younger brother Jacobo.

"Hi would you like to buy some cookies"

Juan Manuel gives Jacobo a dollar.

Opie eats a cookie which cause her to burp a cute ghostly butterfly outta her mouth.

"Uh-oh"

"Uh-oh is right Opie"

"Your name is Opie, my name is Jacobo Jarabe"

Opie and Jacobo giggled.

Juan Manuel rolls his eyes.

"Ay Hermano"

"I like you"

Opie babbled

Juan Manuel said "Uh-oh"

"Bye Opie"

"Bye Bye"

But Opie sneezed, a ghostly butterfly flying out of her mouth.

Juan Manuel said "Uh Opie did you notice something."

Opie sneezed and marigold flowers turned into ghostly flowers.

"Aww"

"It's so cute"

Opie said "Uh-oh"

"Uh-oh is right, it mean YOU'RE IN LOVE!!!"

People gasped and a goat's eyes, nose and ears fall off.

Opie screamed

"Ofelia Nunez don't panic!"

Marisol said "Don't do what?"

Juan Manuel and Opie screamed

"Hi Marisol Opie falls in love with Jacobo Jarabe, but when she sneezed bad things happen to us."

Magdalena squealed "Opie you're in love with Jacobo Jarabre"

Juan Manuel and Magdalena squealed expect for Marisol.

Magdalena said "I can't wait to tell my friends"

Juan Manuel giggled like a baby.

Marisol shouted "SHUT UP!"


	21. Cousin Gabee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juan Manuel's baby cousin is coming to Miracle City much to his dismay.

We begin this one with a closeup of a dark red book entitled Creepy World Records.

Marisol said "Ah Creepy World Records" as she opened the book.

Juan Manuel said "Ophelia?!"

Opie said "Uh-oh"

Marisol facepalmed.

Juan Manuel said "My baby cousin is coming my baby cousin is coming!?"

Juan Manuel running away screaming.

Thunder crashing

Opie and Magdalena said "Uh-oh"

And then we got storm clouds coming in and everyone is so shocked that plates shatter and swimming pools break up. 

Weather vanes turns

Marisol, Opie, Maribel, Abel and Magdalena screams.

Magdalena said "Juan Manuel is that a rain storm"

Juan Manuel said "It's not a rain storm it's......my baby cousin Gabee."

Here comes a 1920s black car as it stops and the door opens to reveal a toddler aged girl with dark brown hair in pigtails, brown eyes and tanned skin. She wears a grayish red dress, white hat with a red bow and black mary jane shoes.

"Manny!"

Opie, Marisol, Magdalena, Maribel and Abel said "Uh-oh"

Maribel said "Juan Manuel are you sure she's here all weekend"

Scary Carmelo said "Uh-oh"

"All weekend!"

Gabee's Mother is in the car (who is wearing a cloche Hat and a green dress) drives away before any more damage can be done and everyone runs away following the car.

Everyone stops as Gabee waves hello to Magdalena, Marisol, Maribel, Abel, Chakal, Scary Carmelo and some boy who all of them scatter in opposite directions leaving Opie and Juan Manuel alone.

"This is gonna be tougher than i thought."

Gabee giggles.

Juan Manuel facepalmed.


	22. Opie Skips Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opie's preparing breakfast for her friends is interrupted by a play being conducted in the area.

Runnin Wild playing as Opie makes breakfast for Juan Manuel, Magdalena, Marisol, Maribel, Abel, Mr. Chapi and Scary Carmelo.

Juan Manuel said "Marisol i don't think we could teach Opie how to cook"

Marisol said "I know it's Opie we feed her some milk no we feed her some cereal no"

Opie babbled as she gives Juan Manuel and Marisol coffee and bacon and eggs.

Opie babbled as she gives Magdalena orange juice and cereal.

Opie babbled as she gives Maribel and Abel french toast.

Opie babbled as she gives Mr. Chapi and Scary Carmelo wonder bread and pancakes.

Juan Manuel said "Let's this breakfast started!"

But Opie and Juan Manuel heard a scream but it was a man who get the role of a play.

Opie and Juan Manuel facepalmed.

Scary Carmelo said "If i didn't eat food i'll go loco!"

But Scary Carmelo's skeleton jumped out of his body when Mr. Chapi caw loudly.

Scary Carmelo said "Chapi!"

Clock transition

Opie and Juan Manuel saws a creepy black cat who eats a woman's brain.

Opie and Juan Manuel screamed and run away leaving a dust cloud.


	23. Opie's Grandma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opie's grandma comes to visit Miracle City much to the gang's dismay.

"Okay, while i'm gone, I want you to do what Opie's grandma tells you."

Juan Manuel, Magdalena and Opie nodded.

Marisol drives off. Opie's grandma alights from the bus, scene zooms into her applying lipstick

Magdalena said "Opie's Grandma! Hi!"

"Hello, dear."

kisses Magdalena on the cheek 

"Get my bags, would ya?"

Magdalena goes to get them

Opie said "Grandma!"

"Hello, Ofelia." 

kisses Opie on the cheek

"Where's that oaf"

"Uh-oh"

"Hey Juan Manuel what are you doing down there"

"Hello..."

She scares Juan Manuel with a creepy doll.

"Remember me Juany Manny"

Juan Manuel screamed.

"Hurry up with those bags, Magdalena; I don't wanna miss it"

"Mani"

"Are you okay"

"S-she scare me she just scare me!"

Later....

Magdalena finally gets the suitcase into Opie's grandma's room

"Ah! Yes! I did it! I did it!"

"You did what"

"I carried your suitcase up to your room!"

"Oh, well, good for you, dear."

Cut to Magdalena with a happy face, with a heavenly choir tone playing

"Now bring it back down, my bus will be here any minute."

Magdalena's face turns into anger as the view fades red and an ominous chord plays while the camera slowly zooms in. The scene then cuts to the outside of the apartment, as Magdalena throws the suitcase through the window.


	24. Boys Vs. Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The male and female Casa de Macabre residents compete against each other to prove once and for all which gender is better-- boys or girls?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The music playing during the Casa de Macabre residents' contest start references the intro song of Runnin Wild by Ted Lewis and his Band.

Juan Manuel, TJ and Scary Carmelo were reading books as Marisol, Opie and Magdalena appear behind them.

Opie said "Hi"

Juan Manuel, TJ and Scary Carmelo screamed

Magdalena said "Tonight is the karaoke joint in Miracle City!"

Marisol said "And we had to sing better than you"

Juan Manuel said "Opie Opie Opie last time we went to the karaoke joint so there" as he blows a raspberry.

Opie babbled.

Scary Carmelo gasped "Ofelia Nunez i challenge you to a contest to prove that boys are superior than girls!"

Marisol and Magdalena gasped

Magdalena said "You mean a contest of strength, smartness and speed"

Marisol facepalmed.

Marisol said "We'll just see about that"

Opie transition

Magdalena, Opie and Marisol walked to Juan Manuel, TJ and Scary Carmelo.

Magdalena, Opie and Marisol both said "Who's ready to win a contest"

Magdalena said "Opie, Marisol and i made our sportswear."

Scary Carmelo said "Anyway let the contest begin?!"

TJ began to run but Opie crawls much to TJ's dismay

TJ tries to run, but Opie kept running.

"And the winner is....Opie"

TJ's jaw dropped.

Opie transition

"Okay whoever solve a math problem wins"

Juan Manuel said "You're going down"

"Ready set....go"

Juan Manuel said "Okay the square root of 2 is....."

Magdalena said "Done"

Juan Manuel's jaw dropped as Magdalena solves all the math problems.

Opie transition

Marisol was doing a pull up expect for Scary Carmelo

Opie transition

"This is bad" said Juan Manuel

"I'm freaking out bad?!" said Scary Carmelo


	25. Macabre Ragtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opie creates an new dance.

Juan Manuel opens the door

"The course is clear"

But Juan Manuel sees Opie dancing.

Opie said "Hi"

Juan Manuel said "What are you doing?!"

Opie pulled out her brain which disgusts Juan Manuel.

1920s ragtime plays.

Opie squealed

Her brain get back into her head.

Opie began to dance

Juan Manuel said "This is the most non scariest dance move i've ever seen"

Opie moon walks much to Juan Manuel's dismay.


	26. Eyesided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning this maybe too scary for you

Juan Manuel was walking with his dog but Dali saws a red squeaky toy.

Dali barks to Juan Manuel and Juan Manuel saws a red squeaky toy.

Cha ching!

Juan Manuel said "Dali look i'm not made of money."

Dali throws a temper tantrum.

Juan Manuel pick Dali up.

Opie transition

Juan Manuel said "Now if you excuse me i have a party to attend."

Dali closed the door angrily.

Juan Manuel was sleeping.

But Dali has a idea.

So Dali gouges Juan Manuel's eyes out with a spoon

[That was scary i kinda wet myself]

The next morning

Juan Manuel awakes, but his eyes were gone

Juan Manuel said "Oh no"

But he falls.

"Ow"

Opie transition

Juan Manuel was putting on his clothes incorrectly.

"Dali where are you i can't find my eyes!"

But he spins around and he puts his clothes on correctly.

Juan Manuel was looking for his eyes, but fails

"Where are they!"

People were chatting or walking.

Juan Manuel said "Excuse me have you seen....excuse me i can't find my....Look i can't find my eyes how am i supposed to find before the party starts"

Juan Manuel facepalmed and summoned a spellbook

Juan Manuel said inside his head "Okay where did i put this spell, here it is!"

Juan Manuel casts a spell on himself which gives him yellow pupils.

Juan Manuel said "Uh-oh"

Opie transition

Juan Manuel was walking to a plaza

A mean girl and her boyfriend were walking of the mall with bags.

"Ugh next time you asked your mom that you're going to the mall and your house look like cat box"

But Juan Manuel bumped into them.

Juan Manuel said "Hey guys listen i can't find my eyes i need my eyes to go to a party hey do you mind if you help me"

A mean girl and her boyfriend sneered

"Sure Juan Manuel you need to go to a party"

"Here you go see you tonight"

Juan Manuel walked to a botanica "Thanks guys"

Dali said "Uh-oh"

Juan Manuel sees the candles, skulls and voodoo dolls.

But Dali takes Juan Manuel to the glass store.

"How can i help you"

Dali went to the pawn store where he gives a man in 1920s bohemian clothing a spellbook.

Then a man gives Davi Juan Manuel's eyes.

Davi puts Juan Manuel's eyes back in his head.

Juan Manuel awakes to see a glass store owner.

Juan Manuel said "I can't believe i-i got my eyes back!"


End file.
